This invention relates to an apparatus for viewing the bottom of a foot and, in particular, to an apparatus with a magnifying mirror and footrest to allow people with diabetes to effectively examine the bottom of their feet.
A high number of diabetic ulcers develop in people with diabetes in areas where they do not feel pain or where there is poor blood flow, such as in their feet. Many with diabetes are older with vision problems and arthritis which makes it very difficult for them to bend over and examine their feet, especially the bottom of their feet. Ulcers, lesions, sores or other injuries not identified or discovered early in the process may result in gangrene and possibly amputation.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for examining the bottom of a foot employing a footrest which allows proper placement of the foot to be examined.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a device for examining the bottom of a foot employing a footrest, which supports the foot in a still position to allow for a more accurate examination.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a device for examining the bottom of a foot as aforesaid which incorporates the use of a magnifying mirror for those with vision difficulties to enable detection of small lesions.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a device for examining the bottom of a foot as aforesaid, which is supported on the floor and includes a handle for user control
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a device for examining the bottom of a foot as aforesaid which can be easily turned from one side to the other to allow easy examination or both the left and right foot.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a device for examining the bottom of a foot as aforesaid which is relatively easy to use.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a free standing device that includes a base member with a footrest and an arm extending from the base to a handle that is grasped by the device user. A mirror is mounted to the base member below the footrest and angled toward the footrest to allow the user to view the bottom of his or her foot which is placed on the footrest without having to bend over too far or to twist his or her foot or head around to view the bottom of the foot. Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.